Thrown in all directions
by AesSedia
Summary: Two years later, Kim still has not looked up at the mansion that hides the dark secret of the man she loves... after a trip home from college, kim starts to believe that she is seeing him... is it really edward? Or is it just the delusion of a girl in lov
1. Coming Home

I told myself never to look up, If I just paid attention to my very brightly colored neighborhood, then I would never have a reason. I was proud to say I hadn't looked at that glooming mansion in almost two years... except for the few times when my pre-phial vision would become a traitor. I knew it was pointless to cross the iron fence that lay on the ground... and make my way up the winding mountain. Weeks after I had left him, I gathered the courage to make it to the entrance at the bottom of the mountain. I had hoped that he would feel my presence and come for me... but after standing their for what seemed like hours, I turned glumly and walked back home, vowing at that moment I would never look back up on that mountain.

Two years was longer than I had expected, I had dated other boys, and even gone off to college. During the summer I would come home and work for Joyce's hair salon that she did open, even without... _him._

I never really liked Joyce, I worked for her, because for some strange reason I felt being in the salon that he was supposed to have shared with her, made me feel strangely closer to him. I could deal with her overly annoying flirtatious behavior... and silently gagged myself when she would hit on every single man that walked into the salon. Luckily for me, I was the receptionist and only had to work up front, I didn't have to worry about walking into the back room where she took her "special" customers.

My mom was always thrilled to have me come home for those three summer months. I really did miss them when I went away to school, and today I was feeling already over anxious in making it back home. Today would have been three months I hadn't seen my family, and I pressed down harder on the gas pedal... hoping that I could speed my way through suburban california.

As I turned into my neighborhood I instinctively lowered my head, I didn't want to risk sneaking a glance at his home. I drove quietly through, waving at some of the neighbors, and purposely turned my head when I drove past the corner where all the gossips of the neighborhood stood. I looked back in my rearview mirror and sighed as I saw every single one of the heads was turned in the direction of my retreating car.

I placed my eyes on the road once more and a small smile crept to my lips as I neared my home, the front lights were on, adjacent to the door, and I noticed my dad's car was already in the driveway. I pulled alongside the curb and put my car in park just in time to see my mom bust out the door.

"Kim! Oh Kim! Hi honey!"

I laughed lightly as I opened my car door and fell automatically into Peg Boggs embrace, "Hey mom, how are you"?

My mom hugged me tighter and released me, keeping her hands around my face "Have you been eating Kim? You look skeletal!" She turned toward the house and yelled for my father, "Bill! Bill Kim's home! Come help with the bags!"

I heard the grumbling of my father, and laughed as stumbled out of the house, Kevin right on his tail.

"Hey dad" I called over to him, I find myself in another hug, and received a playful shove from my brother.

"Hey squirt, help dad with the bags"

Kevin and my dad proceeded to take the few items I had brought home from school into the house as my mom led me into the house.

As I entered the front door, I glanced at the window that Edward had held me in front of so many years ago...if only I could feel his arms...

No! I couldn't think like this, I needed to move on from him, but being in this house with all the memories, made it almost impossible.

Peg turned around and looked at me, noticing I wasn't following her into the kitchen... also noticing that I hadn't heard a word she was saying.

"Honey are you alright?" she asked, concern masking her fine features. I nodded my head and feigned a smile.

"I'm just a little tired after the drive" I lied. I knew if I told her the reason my mind was elsewhere she would start back up.. She approved and loved Edward, but she knew that he was the reason I had been in a state of depression for months after the last time I had seen him.

I spoke casually with my mom while we prepared dinner. Telling her about the classes I had taken, the friends I had made this past semester... even a so called date I had gone on. She took in everything I had with such interest, I was afraid she almost didn't believe me.

After dinner I excused myself, saying I needed to catch up on sleep...and headed to my oh to familiar room.

Had it only been two years ago that I had run out of this same room screaming? I had been teased about that while Edward still had lived with us, but I defended myself saying anyone would have acted the same way if they had seen a strange man with scissorhands in their bed.

I smiled at the memory and dressed for bed. My water bed had long been replaced, but the feeling of the waves as I sank into the newer bed brought back the memories of the water explosion that had taken place when I had scared Edward half to death.

Everything had seemed so scary then, Edward had frightened me when I had first met him... but later I realized what was frighting was my intense feelings for him..

How could I love a man with scissors for hands? A man that had never been exposed to real life...

How could I? I wasn't sure the answer to that question... but one thing I did know was that I was still very much in love with the mysterious scissor man on top of the mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He knew what time of the year it was, knew who would be down in the colorful residential neighborhood down below... the thought almost drove him mad. He had made the trip down there every year when she had come home from college.. and knew once again that it was time to descend the mountain... time to make sure she was alright and then retreat once more to his home.

His leather suit squeaked loudly against his skin as he paced the attic of his home relentlessly. The time of year almost made him go insane... he knew how easy it was to make a fast trip down the mountain. He had made the trip on more than one occasion... Sometimes when he was feeling particularly lonely, he would descend the mountain in the early morning. Walk the neighborhood he once had called home, and bring back memories from his life there. He would always stop in front of the Bogg's home, wishing he could go in and hug Peg... He knew how hurt she must be... especially when she realized his intentions with her daughter. Peg had known Edward was irrevocably in love with Kim... but he had never voiced it to her. He felt like he had lost his own family... Peg, Bill and Kevin were the family he had always wished for... and Kim... Kim was the love that he longed for.

He walked to a small room in the back of the mansion, not much in this room except for a bed and a small bureau. He opened the drawer of the bureau and pulled out a white button up shirt and a pair of pants. He knew stealing was wrong, but he had once pulled the clothes from Peg's clothesline one night..

He struggled briefly as he pulled the shirt on, trying to keep his scissors from cutting the straps as they once had. He growled in frustration at the buttons... knowing that it was almost impossible to button each one individually. Having scissors for hands was nothing to lavish at.

He finished dressing and glanced at himself in a nearby mirror... same disheveled hair, and the scars on his face seemed to be lessening everyday.. he was more careful these days... he already had enough scars... some he would be willing to trade away. He grimaced at the one on his lip, Kim hadn't seemed to mind...

He walked away from the room, and down the floating staircase. It was time now, more than ever.

_So I watched Edward Scissorhands the other night... I LOVE this movie, and I just hate that she never see's him again... so I'm changing the plot! Haha... well not really, it's just my interpretation.. I obviously do not own the movie... so let me know if you enjoyed!_

_-AesSedia_


	2. Memories?

Sleep just wasn't coming tonight, just like I had known it wouldn't. It always took a while for my body to adjust to a different bed, and my mind to be at ease in my child hood room.

I sighed as I turned on my side, it was almost ridiculous... I was sure he had forgotten about me... the buzz around the neighborhood a few years ago was that someone was looking into buying Edward's home. I took that as a sign that he had packed up... If I were him I would do the same, maybe he could be accepted for what he was somewhere else.

During the school year I thought about him, but it was easier.. my mind was preoccupied with passing my classes, and going out with my friends. I sometimes could have sworn that Edward had never come into my life... until I opened my mind more and remembered what his lips felt like.

I wish I had more time, his wonderful lips with their little jagged scars... that mouth could have done wonders to anyone..

I shook my head and turned onto my other side, starting to feel irritated because my body was suddenly hot.

"Ugh this is stupid!"

I threw the sheets over to my side and sat up. I wasn't tired, and it wasn't even that late. I swung my legs over the bed and proceeded to lace my tennis shoes up. I was going for a walk... even if I was in my pajamas.

Stepping into the hallway I headed toward the sliding back door, knowing this route would be the least to attract attention to my hopefully sleeping parents.

Opening the door I heard an "ahem" behind me and turned around with a groan.

Peg Boggs stood there staring at me, that half disapproving look on her face seemed very familiar.

"You know, you don't have to sneak out anymore honey, your twenty one... I'm sure you know you don't have a curfew anymore"

I smiled, if thats what my mom thought my reason for going to bed early was then that was the least of my worries, "I wasn't sneaking out mom.. I was going to sit in the back yard and get some air".

My mom raised an eyebrow than laughed, "well I'll join you then".

She put her arm around me and I smiled, my mom always did have a way of reading me. She knew I had something on my chest, she wasn't going to pressure me... but she knew I needed someone to talk to.

I waited as she pulled another lawn chair over to me on the patio, as she sat down she kept her eyes straight on me.. I took this as a sign she wanted to know what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong mom"

She frowned, disapproval etched onto her face, "did you fail a class? you know you can tell me be-..."

"I didn't fail anything mom" I said interrupting her.

I sighed as she continued to glare at me, "it's just being back here always gives me such..." I hesitated a moment wondering if I should voice my problems out-loud.

"It gives me such memories"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Memories? Did she think of him like he thought of her?

He knew coming down the mountain was a stupid idea... but here he was sitting on the roof of the bogg's house gazing down at the two women he cared deeply about.

The roof was always an ideal spot, it was easy to climb onto, and the only place he felt no one would see him. He had been contemplating going to Kim's window when he had heard her lovely voice drifting from the patio.

Now he lay on his stomach... hanging slightly off the roof.. his eyes fixed on the back of their chairs, he could see Kim's striking hair... and Pegs bob hair cut... but he couldn't see his beauty's face.

"Memories?" Pegg bogs answered

He saw Kim lower her head, and then she glanced in the direction of his own. His heart swelled for a moment, was she really thinking of him?"

"Mom, you know what I think about... or rather _who_ I think about"

He saw Peg nod her head, and than grab her daughters arm lightly, "I think about him too darling, but... people say he moved"

Kim grimaced, she didn't want to think about the possibility that her scissored lover was not where she thought he was.

"I know mom... b_ut, I just wish I could see him again"_

Peg nodded and lowered her head to her daughters.. Edward strained to hear but couldn't make out the words. As he inched forward some gravel from the roof top tumbled off. He immediately ducked back, barely out of Kim's sight as she turned around to inspect the noise.

She shrugged her shoulders, and accompanied her mother back inside.

Edward now lay on his back, his breathing coming out harshly. That was to close...

He lay there for sometime, thinking how wonderful it had been to hear her voice and playing the last few words she had said over in his mind

_"but, I just wish I could see him again"_

He smiled as he played with the gravel traitor... "Oh you will see me again... I promise" he whispered, than disappeared back into the night.

_Sorry it took so long! I've been working a lot and everything.. I'm on a mini vacation now, so hopefully I'll update more..._

_let me know what you thought of it!_

_-AesSedia_


	3. Drifting

_Hold me..._

_I felt his arms attempt to encircle me, but he couldn't... with a sigh he let his arms fall, his eyes catching mine for a brief moment ..."I can't"_

_I lifted his arms and enclosed myself in his arms, the comfort and surprisingly warm feeling of his body almost threw me over the edge..._

"KIM!"

I snapped from my day dream immediately, realizing I had shampooed Mrs. Daydress' hair about six times to many.

Joyce walked over to me, scowling her usual scowl, she glanced at me for a minute then applied her overly fake smile at her customer, "Delores, honey I'm sorry, come over here and we'll get you fixed up.."

I watched as she walked her over to one of the many styling stations, shortly after she beckoned over one of the stylists and I watched with fascination how gently she held the scissors between her fingers.

Scissors... thats all I could ever seem to think of in this town, it was ridiculous my obsession with Edward.. Part of me wanted to think he had forgotten all about me, but deep down I knew, there was no way he could. I remembered the way he looked at me, the way his lips felt, and how tightly he had held me that december night.. He couldn't have forgotten...

After my shift was over I felt the familiar feeling that I was being watched... I was beginning to think I was paranoid, but at the same time I felt my blood run through my veins with the hope that if I was being watched, it was by a certain someone's eyes..

I walked swiftly to my car, only to be distracted by a figure in a long brown coat. I couldn't tell from the distance I was at if the figure was male or female, but from the way they were standing, I would have guessed male..

My first instinct was the be alarmed, at least slightly... but the figure didn't approach me, and seemed with the intent of not harming me. Still I proceeded to my car, and when I pulled away, they looked after my car, almost longingly..

I half smiled to myself, wondering if it could possibly be edward, but from the stories i had heard, edward was long gone from this town.. and even possibly.. dead..

I got home just in time to join my family at the dinner table, and figured I'd inquire to Edward's whereabouts.

"The salon Joyce has built up is really turning out nicely.."

My dad looked up at the mention of my job and gave me a smile, "It has though hasn't it? She really has put a lot of work into it ever since ed...."

He stopped himself and I heard my mom kick his leg under the table.

"Since Edward left? Yeah I know dad, actually something I wanted to ask about"

"You know you shouldn't worry about that kind of stuff anymore.." my brother interjected from across the table.

"Kevin's right you know, Edward is something we shouldn't discuss, he's probably doing fine where ever he's gone to" My dad said, all the while nodding his head in approval toward Kev.

"Dad, i'm totally over that"

I felt my moms gaze burn hot on my skin, but she kept silent. "It's just I wanted to know if anyone in the town had found out to where he had gone to."

My dad took another bite out of the roast my mom had prepared for dinner, "I think he moved up north, somewhere where it's colder, and he can stay inside all the time without a lot of notice."

I sighed, it probably was true that Edward was gone.. I just wish I had built up the nerve to go see him before he had left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I lay in bed that night feeling empty, with the knowledge that my mysterious scissored lover was no longer on top of the mountain, I felt almost lost being at home. I had the sudden urge to leave, to just get away from everything... and then i felt myself drift off into a heavy sleep.

I woke with the feeling someone was watching me, the pull of sleep was so heavy, and i was drifting in between sleep and conscious, and thats when I opened my eyes and saw his face..

"Edward?" It was barely a whisper..

His warm ungloved hand stroked my face softly, all the while he whispered unknown words to me.. I stretched my hand toward him, and then he was gone.. drifting in and out... just like my dreams.

_I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry it's taken me so long! Let me know!_

_-AesSedia_


	4. Cloaked Figure

**It's been way to long since I've updated, so many things have happened, but I recently got back onto this site, and want to finish this story! I want to finish all my stories actually, and plan to, now that I have time.**

**Sorry the update is so short, I hate fanfiction's length for things, anyway... another update will come soon! I promise**

I woke the next morning, Edward's face floating in and out of my consciousness.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, and then idly placed a hand on my face. It has felt so real.... I could feel the cool steel of his blades, his warm breath on my cheeks.

I had never had such a realistic dream before, but secretly I hoped I would have another one tonight.

It was tempting to lay back down, just to see if he would resurface in my dreams.

I was about to head down the hall to the bathroom, when I felt the breeze on my face.

The breeze?

I turned and looked at the window next to my bed, the bottom of the window was cracked open slightly.

I scrunched my face in confusion, and opened the window enough to stick my head out, I looked both ways and saw nothing unusual.

I figured mom had let my room air out some before I returned home from college, and continued on getting ready.

* * *

I met my mom out for breakfast, Kevin and dad were already off for the day, meeting up with some of the neighborhood locals for a round of fishing.

She smiled as I sat down, and handed me a plate full of sausages, eggs and hash browns.

"Wow mom, I forgot how much I miss your home cooking".

She smiled and brought herself a plate to the table. We eat in silence for a few moments before I asked about my window.

"It was open?" she asked after I explained the situation.

"Yeah mom, did you open it before I got here?"

She took another bite of egg and shook her head, "No, no one ever enters your room while you're gone."

I was silent, if she hadn't done it... and no one ever entered my room, than how?...

"It must of been me mom, I was tired last night". I lied straight to her face, not wanting to tell her about the dream I had, had.

After breakfast I headed to my position at Joyce's salon. She greeted me unrealistic smile, "You're three minutes late".

I shrugged, and made my way over to the receptionists desk. I laid my purse down at my desk, and busied my self for several hours by answering calls, and scheduling clients.

I was engrossed in booking, and re-booking several guests when I noticed the same cloaked figure walk in front of the glass in the salon and stop.

I couldn't see his eyes, but I could tell they were burning a hole into me.

I stood quickly, not knowing whether to be alarmed or intrigued, and hurried toward the glass.

The figure just stood there, in his long black hooded cloak, I couldn't see an ounce of his skin, so I wasn't able to tell if it was edward or not.

I placed my hand on the door handle when I heard a shriek from the back room, "KIM!"

I turned at the sound of my name, to see a very angry Joyce walking toward me, "Didn't I say to keep my lacy smocks in the back?"

I nodded, and walked back over to my desk, I had kept the lacy ones hidden... Joyce once told me edward preferred the drab gray ones, and since HE was the reason this hair salon was even in existence, I thought we should keep his ideas.

Apparently Joyce didn't agree.

She snatched them out of my hands, and headed back into the back room...

I shivered at the thought of what she was doing, and turned my eyes frantically back to the window.

My cloaked figure was gone, I walked to the door and leaned against the glass. I didn't know who he was, or what he wanted, and I wasn't sure If I should be afraid..

* * *

When I arrived home later that night I feigned sleepiness. I was almost desperate to get to sleep, just to see if anything happened.

I was determined to stay awake all night, but found myself drifting off to sleep after several minutes.

I think I had been asleep for about three hours when I felt the same sensation from the night before. Cold Steel.

My hand instantly shot up, to be gripped by nothing but pain.

"Ow!"

My eyes shot open instantly, and I caught a blur of a man's face.

Before I could do anything, it disappeared out my window like before.

I didn't hesitate this time, and quickly scurried out the window, my half state of being swaying my movements slightly.

I looked in both directions, and never saw where my figures face had gone to.

I sunk knee's first into the grass, the dampness of which wet the knees of my pajamas.

"Edward"..

It was more a cry for help, then anything, but I was tired of these games, I was tired of avoiding his home, I was tired of denying what I wanted.

I just wanted to see him again...

"I'm tired of being afraid".

I took a deep breath, and looked up at his home... My view was blocked though by a man in a leather suit, with wild hair walking toward me.


End file.
